


Give Me Something

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caregiving, Fluff, Multi, Puppy pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whole team, cuddling, kissing and caregiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something

Hotch is the last to join them, as he always is, but he is welcomed onto the makeshift bed all the same. The bed is actually dozens of pillows and blankets on the floor, its construction overseen by Reid as usual, who managed to create a perfectly circular shape on the floor about eight feet in diameter, plush and warm and inviting. The group are each wearing the bare minimum, although in summer when it’s warm no one objects to nudity. It’s not intended to be sexual, but the line can be blurry.  
  
Hotch beds down with the others, curling into the crook of Garcia’s arm and resting his head on her shoulder. She smiles warmly at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He wraps his arm around her middle, just above Rossi’s arm which is already there, as he’s lying on Garcia’s other side. He smiles at Aaron, stroking his hand along the other man’s arm.  
  
“You’re so comfortable, Penelope,” Hotch mutters; she hums her appreciation and lifts her head off the pillow a little to kiss his forehead. There is no fuss when Rossi slips his hand under her pink camisole to rest against her soft stomach, seeking her comforting warmth again him.  
  
At their feet they can feel JJ’s legs; she’s sitting between Emily’s knees, pushing back against the pressure of the other woman’s fingertips against her scalp as they both watch their other teammates interacting. Emily massages JJ’s head gently, and feels the other woman’s hands fluttering over her legs, drawing simple lines and shapes absently.  
  
“Have you changed shampoo?” Emily asked softly, pressing her nose forward into JJ’s lush blonde hair.  
  
“Yeah. You noticed.” The other woman smiles, turning her head to her friend. Emily returns the smile and leans forward, placing a kiss sweetly on the tip of JJ’s nose.  
  
Beside them, Reid and Morgan are in the arrangement they always end up in when they’re snuggling together; Reid is on his back, Morgan is between his legs and laid upon him, a firm slab of pressure that calms Reid unlike anything else. The thinner man has his legs entwined with his friend’s, and his arms wrapped around his chest. Morgan’s own arms are slotted under Reid’s, behind his shoulders and cradling the back of his head as they exchange feather kisses. When Morgan shifted a little, Reid squeezed him tightly.  
  
“Morgan,” he breathes, but the other man simply nuzzles against his cheek.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, pretty boy.”  
  
None of them are going anywhere; they will stay like that for the night, sometimes in the positions and arrangement the session began in, sometimes moving to cuddle with other people, but they always fall asleep with someone, and always feel safe. After cases that take their toll, all they have to rely on is each other. And that is enough.


End file.
